Notice board (Border Post)
This notice board is located at the Border Post and gives access to the contract quest, Woodland Beast. Postings Food Rations :All refugees are to report to the quartermaster. He will distribute food ration cards. These shall entitle the bearer to one meal per day. – Commander Hubert Rodin Missing - Georgie Lessek :Georgie Lessek! If you make it to this camp, be sure to leave a message. I don't know how much longer I'll stay, but perhaps we'll meet. Don't look for your da. He's dead. Make yourself known, son. – Mum Camp Guard :The commander of the Redanian regiment is organizing a camp guard. Anyone wanting to help keep the peace in the camp should report to the quartermaster at once. Volunteers will receive weapons to use during their time of service as well as the gratitude of our gracious ruler, King Radovid the Fifth. Don't Stray After Dark :The regiment commander instructs all refugees staying in the camp not to wander outside its grounds after dark. Hostilities continue in the surrounding region and Redanian guards shall treat anyone encountered outside the camp after dark as an enemy. Burying the Dead :The camp commander has ordered that the dead be buried only in designated burial sites. Burying bodies near the transit camp might contribute to the spread of the plague. Any bodies buried in unallotted ground will be exhumed and cremated. Contract: Woodland Beast : Let the following be known far and wide! : There's some monster in the woods outside Novigrad doing great damage to our war effort. Anyone who tracks it down and kills it will not only fulfill a patriotic duty and bring the inevitable victory of the united northern forces under the leadership of our brave King Radovid one step closer, but will also get a sizable coin reward as recompense for his trouble. : Together, onward, to victory! : ''-Captain Felix Grubb.'' : addendumNote! The word has not yet been claimed. : addendumAttention! If the monster is not killed by the end of the present month, taxes for the entire region will be raised by one-fifth. Beware! The Enemy Lurks Within! :Yesterday evening we discovered Nilfgaardian soldiers hiding in the camp. They were clad in civilian attire, pretending to be refugees. The camp commander asks vigilance of all of us: be wary of your neighbor and keep an eye on him. If you notice anything suspicious, report it at once. Hiding imperial soldiers will be harshly punished. Family Missing :Name's Burt Smith. Born in Meadton, in lower Temeria. Looking for my family. We got separated on our way north. Plague Danger :Due to the possibility of an outbreak of plague, the transit camp commander has ordered refugees take daily baths. Wash yourselves, people! It's for your own good. After the Riots : In light of yesterday's incident and the conflict between men from Aedirn and Temeria that caused it, refugees are hereby ordered to separate into groups based on country of origin. Whoever fails to heed this will be banished from the camp. : – Commander Hubert Rodin Help, Good People! :Is there a drop to drink in this shithole of a camp? I've crossed half the world, or maybe even the whole damned thing, and I've never been in a place this dry. It's enough to drive a man to violence. If anyone's got some hooch hidden away, let him call my name - "Odrin!" - like that - and I'll find him and together we'll have a grand old time. Help an old campaigner, before he turns as parched as a rainbucket in a desert. Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards